A Different Understanding
by Kiriata
Summary: When Roxas attempts to release Naminé from Castle Oblivion, he is stopped by Marluxia, who refuses to relinquish control of her. A Roxas/Namine/Marluxia one-shot.


**A Different Understanding**

* * *

A Roxas/Naminé/Marluxia one-shot, taken place outside of Castle Oblivion.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the game, _Kingdom Hearts_.

* * *

"Roxas…where are you taking me?" Naminé asked, meekly following the blonde-haired Nobody who was tightly gripping her right hand, leading her away from Castle Oblivion.

"I'm freeing you," he answered, quietly. "I know you're not happy there…and I care about you too much to see you prisoner."

"But…but you'll get in trouble won't you? And really, I'm fine…I don't consider myself a prisoner. They aren't really making me do anything against my will."

Halting in his steps, he turned, facing the young girl. "Naminé…you don't have to lie for my sake." Reaching forward, he took her hands within his. "You don't have to worry about me. No one will know how you left, and everything will work out. And even if I do get caught…I'll be happy that I did it, for the girl I…I love."

Widening her eyes in surprise, Naminé murmured, "Roxas…"

"Shh…don't say a word," Roxas whispered, as he lowered his eyes, beginning to lean towards her. However, before his lips could reach hers, she turned her face away. "…Naminé…?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, quickly. "I…we can't be doing this. It's…it's bad enough you're trying to help me escape…but if you kiss me…" She gave a small shake of her head, turning to stare directly into his eyes. "If someone saw us, you know what will happen. We're Nobodies. We can't love. By kissing, it will be as if we're deluding ourselves. I may not be in any trouble, but you will, Roxas. You're a part of the Organization, and they have a set of rules you must abide. It's…all of this, it's just too much to risk."

"I know…I know," Roxas sighed, "but now that you know what I truly feel about you, I…just let me do this. Let me release you from your confinements." He gave her hands an affectionate squeeze. "And no one…_no one_…is going to stop me…and –" He hesitated for a moment, feeling something hard on one of the girl's fingers. "Naminé…what is…?"

Before he could continue, however, a steely voice cut in, "Roxas, just where do you think you're going with her?"

Whipping his head around, Roxas saw Marluxia, his scythe held tightly in hand, 'anger' burning within his eyes. Narrowing his eyes, the blonde-haired Nobody withdrew from Naminé, summoning his two keyblades. "Leave us alone, Marluxia."

"You may go, but the girl must stay," Marluxia said, firmly. "I will not tell the Superior of what has transpired if you return to our headquarters now."

"And if I refuse?" Roxas retorted, defiance flashing across his eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Marluxia rushed forward, lunging his scythe forward. Instantly, Roxas brought his keyblades up, countering the attack. Slash after slash, thrust after thrust, and yet, neither could land a blow on the other. It was like an elegant dance, composed for the entertainment of one girl.

"Roxas, please, stop!" Naminé pleaded, clasping her hands worriedly together. "You don't have to do this for me! I told you, I was fine here, I'm…I'm happy!"

"And like _I_ told _you _before," Roxas said, as he parried one of Marluxia's strikes, "you don't need to lie for my sake. I'm doing this for you on my own free will." He glared at Marluxia. "Do you hear that? I'm doing this…so you will no longer hurt her."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, coldly. "I would never lay a finger on her."

"Because if she's injured, she wouldn't be able to do your bidding anymore, right?" Roxas shot back. "But what I really meant was that you're hurting her…not physically, but emotionally!"

"And I suppose you're going to tell me how exactly I do?" Marluxia inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I really don't see what I could do to harm her."

"You touch her, inappropriately, repeatedly," Roxas answered, through clenched teeth. "I've seen you stroke her cheek, caress her shoulders, run your hand through her hair…it's like she's your doll, your own plaything. Well, let me tell you, Marluxia…she's no one's puppet, especially not yours!"

Taken aback by the fire in his words, Marluxia hesitated for a moment, allowing Roxas to slash across the right side of his face. Wincing, he could feel a trail of warm liquid, making its way down his cheek. Behind him, he heard Naminé gasp, shocked at the glimpse of blood.

"Is that the best you can do, boy?" Marluxia growled, charging forward, thrusting his scythe straight through the young Nobody's body. With sadistic delight, he watched as Roxas's eyes widened, his lips parting as a pained scream escaped his throat. "You do know you can leave at any time…and I won't tell anyone." He withdrew his weapon from the boy's chest, giving a small smile at the crimson rivulet of blood that flowed from his injury. "So why don't you just make this easy on yourself and go back home?"

Breathing hard, Roxas gave a dry laugh. "Marluxia…you'll never understand how I feel," he breathed, "because you barely grasp the concept of emotions at all. I...I love her…I love Naminé. You might think that's insane, but there's no mistaking the rush of adrenaline whenever I see her, whenever I touch her, whenever I just come near her. It's something I've never experienced as far as I'm aware of, and I know exactly what it is…so you can hurt me, bruise me, maim me, and even kill me…as long as I take the place of the pain you give Naminé. I won't let you harm her any more. So go ahead, do your worst."

Frowning, Marluxia raised his weapon, bringing the flat part of the blade against the back of the young Nobody's head. There was a dull, cracking sound, and Roxas gasped, his eyes briefly darting over to Naminé as he silently mouthed the words, "Run away, please…" In a moment, he fell to the ground with a thump, his eyes closed and his consciousness, gone.

Speechless, Naminé's gaze slowly traveled from Roxas's limp body on the ground to Marluxia towering over him, his scythe glittering in the moonlight, the crimson fluid covering its blade making it shine brilliantly.

"Why…why did you have to hurt him?" Naminé asked, taking a step back. "Why? Please…answer me…"

Exhaling slowly, Marluxia turned, beginning to walk towards her. His steps were slow, purposeful, and as the distance between the two lessened, Naminé's hands tightened, clenched tightly together. Her face seemed pale, shock still etched within its features, the scenes of the fight still seeming to replay itself within her pale blue eyes. Now standing in front of her, Marluxia gazed down at her, his piercing sapphire eyes seeming to bore through her. Swallowing, she waited for an answer, trying to keep her expression calm, emotionless, like the Nobody she was supposed to be.

Slowly, he brought his arms around her, pressing her tightly against his body. Reaching forward with his right hand, he tilted her chin up, leaning close to capture her lips with his. Startled by the sudden kiss, Naminé did not move, merely stared into Marluxia's blue orbs, which continued to gaze at her as if anticipating her reaction. At last, however, he withdrew, breathing in her scent deeply as he embraced her warmly once more. "I'm sorry, Naminé…I'm sorry," he whispered softly into her ear. "I did not mean to take things so far…but did he…did he find out?"

"No…you came at just the right time," Naminé murmured, casting a glance at the glittering diamond ring on her left hand around her wedding finger. "But if only he wasn't in love with me…he would've been able to understand and keep our feelings for each other a secret…"

* * *

This is a 'Welcome Back!' fanfic for a friend of mines, so I hope he enjoys reading this! Anyway, I know that this can, in no way, take place in any part of the game, but like, it's an interesting concept to think about, right? The reason Naminé listened to everything Marluxia did was because she was in love, and they were engaged (not married yet)! It can never happen, but in the fanfiction universe, it can make an interesting story (at least I hope so). Naminé/Marluxia is actually one of my favorite pairings, as weird as it may be, so I just hope despite that, it was interesting for everyone else to read as well!

Anyhow, reviews are appreciated, although not necessary. I'm just glad you took the time to read my story!


End file.
